New Cut Hair
by MissLluvia
Summary: One-Shot por la semana Korrasami


Asami se detuvo en la acera cuando la cálida brisa sopló a su alrededor, mirando el cartel PELUQUERIA DE TERE. Miró a Korra.

—Tú fuiste quien no quiso que yo misma cortara mi cabello - le recordó Korra.

Sí, eso era cierto. La semana anterior, cuando se sentaron en las sillas de jardín en espera de que el carbón se calentara para la carne asada, Asami se había divertido revolviéndole el cabello a su novia.

—Necesitas un corte de cabello.

Korra había tratado de domesticarlo. —Lo sé. Pronto lo tendré al mismo largo que lo tenía antes. Tendré que volver a cortármelo

— ¿Tú te lo cortaras? ¿Por qué no vas a ver a mi estilista Tere?

—Mmm… podría sí, pero puedo hacerlo yo solita solo necesito una navaja o cuchillo y listo

—Ni pensarlo puedes cortarte si no tienes el suficiente cuidado, mañana iremos con Tere.

Así que aquí estaban en la calle principal de _Seattle_ , combinando un viaje al supermercado con un viaje de corte de cabello para Korra.

—Vamos entra—dijo Asami—Voy a ver las tiendas cercanas —miró por la calle —Se acercan las ofertas todo el mundo se está preparando para la temporada de compras masivas

—Sí. Unas semanas más—señaló hacia la tienda, —Te encontraré cuando termine.

Asami se rió y levantó su teléfono celular.

Korra sonrió. —Supongo que sería más fácil si solo te llamara—se detuvo en la puerta, —Que te diviertas. No debe tomarme mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando vió la tienda llena de gente, todas las señoras hablando a la vez, se alegró de que Asami hubiera tenido la precaución de hacerle una cita. Miró a la niña sonriente en el mostrador, —Soy Korra—dijo ella.

—Bienvenida, Korra. Trata de encontrar un asiento. Solo serán unos minutos.

Korra volvió a mirar a la sala de espera, viendo cada asiento ocupado por la abuela de alguien. Adorable. Pensó que todas las personas mayores de setenta años tenían una cita esta mañana. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Una mujer, no mucho más joven que ella la llamó.

—Tu debes ser de quien me hablo Asami, verdad cariño—dijo mientras llevaba a Korra a una silla e inmediatamente hundió ambas manos en el cabello de la morena. —Lindo. Cabello grueso. Muy saludable ¿Sólo necesita un ajuste?

Korra la miró a los ojos en el espejo. —Buscando más un corte de verano— dijo, —Normalmente no lo llevo tan largo.

—Bueno, ya que no sé cómo normalmente lo usabas ¿te gustaría ver unas fotos en una revista?

—No — dijo Korra rápidamente, —Definitivamente no— miró de lado a lado y luego nuevamente a la mujer en el espejo. —Mira, no soy realmente una persona de cabello largo. No es gran cosa para mí. Sólo córtelo un poco.

La mujer levantó el cabello. — ¿Sobre los oídos?

—No tan cortó

— ¿Flequillos?

—Dios, no

La mujer hizo girar la silla y desordenó la parte superior.

—De todos modos es mejor sin el flequillo, opacaría tu belleza natural

—Tu eres la experta

Ella sonrió. —Ya tengo una idea. Quedaras Perfecta

Korra entrecerró los ojos. —Confiare en tu palabra

—Bueno, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no quiero ninguna queja de tu parte

—No la tendrás

Y de pronto sacó una botella de agua, la mujer roció su cabello para mojarlo, moviendo sus dedos a través de él mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

— ¿Qué?

—Tan bonito su cabello grueso y quieres cortarlo.

Korra no supo que decir. La mujer hizo un trabajo rápido, sus tijeras trabajaron mientras su cabello castaño caía en sus hombros y era recogido en una capa de plástico antes de caer al suelo. Pero mientras veía, se ponía más y más corto.

—Tienes un rostro tan bonito. Lindos ojos. Sentí que el cabello corto era el camino a seguir—dijo.

—Uh-huh

Desabrochó la capa y sacudió el pelo en el suelo. —Hora de un champú y un secado

—Eso no es realmente necesario— dijo Korra mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Tienes pequeños cabellos sobre ti.

Korra no discutió mientras se acomodaba en el lavabo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego casi saltó por el agua hirviendo que golpeó su cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño

Pero todo terminó muy pronto y la mujer arrojó una toalla a Korra quien seco vigorosamente su cabello. La mujer tomó la toalla y limpió el cuello de Korra, sacudiéndole los cabellos sobrantes.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que lo seque un poco?

—Estoy segura. La menor pasó la mano a través de él, los mechones más cortos resultaron una sensación extraña para ella, —Se va a secar muy pronto.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, —Como quieras.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Teresa. Todo el mundo me llama Tere

Korra asintió y le entregó un billete de 25. — ¿Esto lo cubre?

La mujer tomo el dinero de las mano —Muy bien.

De vuelta en la acera, Korra caminó bajo el sol, aun frotándose el cabello para secarlo. Vio a Asami que venía hacia ella. Le tomó un segundo a la empresaria para reconocerla.

—Está muy corto, lo sé— dijo Korra.

—Wow

—Lo sé. Le dije…

—No, me encanta— dijo Asami acercándose, —Se ve muy bien en ti— sus ojos se encontraron —Sexy.

Korra sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba, —Sexy ¿huh?

—Definitivamente. De hecho, tengo ganas de arrastrarte a un callejón oscuro y aprovecharme de ti.

Korra levantó las cejas, —Wow ¿eso es todo lo que se necesita? ¿Cortarme el cabello para que quieras saltar sobre mis huesos?

Asami le apretó el brazo. —No creo que haya queja alguna en esa área ¿verdad?

No. Definitivamente no. No después de haberse tomado casi una hora en la ducha esta mañana, tocándose la una a la otra aún después de que el agua caliente se había agotado. La mirada de Korra bajó a sus labios, —Quiero besarte— dijo sin pensar. Por supuesto no era posible, no de la forma que ella quería besarla.

Asami sonrió y le cogió del brazo llevándola con ella, llevándola nuevamente al automóvil.

—Puedes robar un beso en el auto

Y Korra lo hizo, inclinándose rápidamente hacia su chica quien manejaba hacia la tienda de comestibles.

—Eso no fue un beso—se quejó Asami.

—Sé cómo mis besos te distraen— dijo con una sonrisa, —No quiero que tengamos un accidente

Asami se rió y la miró. —Me encanta tu cabello. No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

—Realmente no veo eso como un problema

— ¿No?

Asami se inclinó sobre el asiento, moviendo sus dedos sobre el muslo de Korra y entre sus piernas, haciendo que la chica de ojos azules se tambaleara hacia adelante. Ella cerró sus ojos, —No me hagas esto— susurró.

—Dios, podría hacerte el amor ahora mismo

Korra apretó sus piernas uniéndola, presionando los dedos de Asami contra ella. Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Asami que hacía juego la suya. —No podemos hacer esto— dijo mientras sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse contra la mano de Asami, —Estás conduciendo, por el amor de Dios.

—Te quiero

Korra inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo sus piernas y dándole espacio a Asami para que la tocara. Y mientras se dirigían lentamente a través de la ciudad, la mano de la CEO encontró su camino dentro de los pantalones de Korra, moviéndose a través de su humedad encontrando su clítoris, duro y palpitante, adolorido por su tacto. La acarició rápidamente y Korra luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos, rezando para que no tuvieran un accidente. ¿Cómo demonios podrían alguna vez explicar esto? ¿Deberia agradercele a Tere por tan buen trabajo? Pero esas preguntas pronto se desvanecieron cuando Asami la llevó muy cerca del límite, con una mano en el volante y la otra empujando entre sus piernas. Su respiración era laboriosa y se aferró a la puerta con fuerza, sintiendo que caía, perdiendo el control mientras los dedos de Asami se movían con increíble rapidez contra ella. Mordió con fuerza su labio cuando quiso gritar y apretó los dedos de Asami contra ella mientras llegaba al clímax.

Los dos respiraban rápidamente cuando Asami se detuvo en el semáforo, con la mano todavía en el interior de los pantalones de Korra. Asami sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Crees que podría perder el control del auto después de esto?

Korra rió mientras sacaba la mano de Asami de sus vaqueros. —Eso fue muy agradable— dijo ella, —Peligroso, pero agradable.

—Lo siento. No estaba pensando. Sólo quería tocarte.

—No me quejo— apretó la mano de Asami, aun sintiendo su humedad en los dedos de su novia.

—Tú y tu nuevo corte de cabello tienen la culpa. —Se acercó y unieron sus labios el semáforo volvió hacer verde —Vamos rápido por la comida, aun quiero demostrarte cuando me encanta tu nuevo look.

Korra hizo nota mental de regresar a la peluquería a gradecer por la gran elección de quien a partir de ese momento se volvería su estilista permanente.

* * *

 **Hola antes que nada espero les guste este One-Shot creo según entendí es la semana Korrasami y este día es dedicado a "Hair" espero les guste mi aportación, tuve un ratito libre. Les informo que la actualización de "Lo prohibido" tardara un poco más ya que estoy nuevamente en clases u.u y no me deja mucho tiempo para disfrutar aparte de que he estado enferma :( Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico. Siempre seran bienvenidos los Reviews**


End file.
